enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Virlomi
Virlomi was a Battle School Student, the leader of India, and later the governor of Ganges.''Ender in Exile'' She was first introduced in Shadow of the Hegemon. History Early Life Virlomi was born in India. She was one of the very few female Battle School students and spent a lot time looking for other female Battle Schoolers while she was there. She kept to herself and mostly stayed under the radar, both due to her personality and because she wasn't as brilliant as the other children - she was above average, but average among the extraordinaire.Shadow of the Hegemon Shadow of the Hegemon After Petra Arkanian's escape from Achilles de Flandres, Virlomi took off on her own. Her destination was unknown and Achilles wasn't very concerned about it. Along her journey across India, she began to be seen as a kind of goddess among the people, who went to her for advice. She started acting benevolent and divine, watching her every move and word, behaving like a goddess so well that she herself believed it. During the war, she enforced her divine power over the people by being humble and poor, living a seemingly spiritual life and doing everything in favor of India. She was there to help "Mother India". Shadow Puppets Tired of living in the Hegemony compound, as well as constantly being flirted with by Suriyawong, she went back to India and started to reflect on some things that convinced her that she could do something to help her people against the Chinese invasion (backed by Achilles). With small comments and actions she manipulated a village into believing there was a "Great Wall of India" being made in other villages - which was a lie. Surprisingly, people backed her up saying it was true, they had heard of it too. Soon enough, the Great Wall of India was created and soon became as much of a symbol for the people of India as a bother for the Chinese invaders, who tried to destroy it and ban it unsuccessfully. Shadow of the Giant When Han Tzu asked her to marry him, she refused, saying she wouldn't marry the one who defiled India, referring to the previous Chinese invasion and later atrociousness or restrictions committed against her people. Afterwards, she turned and went to the Hegemon, Peter Wiggin, offering herself and India as a strong ally. He refused her. Out of bitterness, indignation and desire to prove him he had made the wrong decision, she offered herself to Caliph Alai, who couldn't resist her as a woman and accepted her marriage proposal and implicit alliance between nations.Shadow Puppets Shadow of the Giant Later, after Virlomi tried several dangerous attacks on China and Peter Wiggin's Free People of Earth, Alai ended up separating himself from her, not only because of her carelessness and consideration to their armies but also due to the attempts on his own life. Suriyawong, who was in love with her, convinced her that she had gone insane at some point, during a disgraceful and bloody battle that resulted from her reckless plan based on her divinity. Virlomi, suddenly realizing everything she had done, called a stop to war and decided to step back from her desire to "expand" India, which had only resulted in unnecessary death and battles so far. Later, she married Suriyawong.Shadow of the Giant Ender in Exile After the war ended and many Battle School graduates left Earth to govern colonies, Virlomi went to be the governor of Ganges, the first non-Formic colonized planet. While living there, she met with Ender Wiggin and his sister Valentine as they worked out the problems with Arkanian Delphiki. Personality Virlomi was shown to be caring for the Indian people. She lost her sanity after she began to think of herself as a goddess. Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Battle School Students Category:Characters introduced in Shadow of the Hegemon